A New Generation: 500 Years Later
by Les Miserabby
Summary: Its been 500 years since the death of Harry Potter, the boy who lived and defeated Voldemort. Now his descendants are attending Hogwarts. But so are Tom Riddles. Full summary inside.


5oo years Later

Full summary:  
>Harry Potter defeated Voldemort over five centuries ago. His descendants now attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a time of peace. The name of 'Riddle' is all but forgotten to most, and Tom Riddle is now known to all as only Voldemort. But no one knows that he has descendants of his own under the name of Riddle who know their ancestor's past and may or may not choose to follow in his footsteps...<p>

_Prologue_

_It was a dark and stormy night. There were no stars, the clouds covered them. There was nothing but silence. Silence and blood. Alex Owens could do nothing but stare in horror at the death. Smell nothing but the blood. He saw his twin cousins, Liliana and Adrian Potter not far in the dark distance. He ran over to them. He was surprised he could recognize him, they looked much older than nearly eleven. Adrian was holding Lili, who was nearly dead. _

_Nearby stood his siblings and a very beautiful blond girl he didn't know. His siblings were barely recognizable as well, Selene and Ariana had grown to be quite beautiful, and Jake and James were tall and strong. But they were all covered in blood._

_"What happened?" he asked, afraid of the answer._

_There was no answer to fear though, only a scream right before he woke up._

"Alex! Wake up, or we'll be late!" It was his younger sister, Selene. She was about a year younger than him, nearly ten. He himself had just turned eleven. He had three other siblings, another sister and two younger brothers. In total, there were five Owens children. He was the oldest, followed by Selene, then Ariana, then Jake and James, the twins.

After today though, he wouldn't have to deal with his four younger siblings. He was going to Hogwarts as a first year. There would be no more drama for an entire year. He'd be able to make new friends, and spend time with his two cousins, Liliana and Adrian, who would also be getting away from younger siblings. He couldn't wait.

He quickly got out of bed, showered, dressed, and tried to straighten up his auburn hair. He then left his room to join the rest of his family for breakfast.

"Are you excited?" asked Ariana, his ever curious youngest sister. She was about eight, with longish auburn hair and blue-green eyes and quite skinny. She looked like a minnie, scrawny version of Selene, who was most certainly a future heart-breaker.

"Definitely," he replied, placing a couple pancakes on his plate, along with two sausages.

Jake and James were paying no attention and busy squabbling about quidditch players. They were nearly seven, and nothing but trouble.

"That's hardly surprising, I wish I were going too," Selene replied as Ariana joined in Jake and James' conversation. "I imagine it would be far less hectic than here."

Alex was positive that Selene would be in Ravenclaw next year. His sister was calm, cool, and calculating, and very intelligent. She was certainly wise beyond her age. There was no way that she wouldn't be in Ravenclaw. As for himself, he was less certain. He would probably be in Gryffindor, but he also stood a chance at being in Ravenclaw. Ariana would probably be either Ravenclaw or Gryfindor as well, and Jake and James, well, they didn't seem to fit anywhere. Hufflepuff included.

"Most likely," Alex agreed as Jake suddenly tackled James to the ground and Ariana laughed as teh twins began to fight. Their parents reacted quickly, dragging James and Jake away from each other, leaving Ariana visibly disappointed. Alex decided then that wherever James and Jake ended up was likely where Ariana would go as well.

"Jake, James, stop fighting and eat. We don't want to be late for the train!" their mother said in obvious annoyance.

"Why do _we_ have to go?" Jake replied sulkily. "It's not like we're going to Hogwarts. That's just Alex!"

"Because we can't leave you two alone here, and your father and I both want to see Alex off, as does Selene as she's going next year. And Ariana apparently isn't responsible enough to look after you," their mother answered, looking sternly at the twins.

Ariana opened her mouth to reply, but shut it again, knowing it was better not to argue with her mother. Jake and James relented and ate in silence. As he ate, he thought about his dream. What had it meant? Was something bad going to happen? He shrugged it off. Voldemort had died more than five hundred years ago. He had no heirs bent on revenge. He was nothing more than a memory.

Within an hour they were off to Kings Cross station with Alex and his supplies, through the wall, and waving goodbye to him as he watched his family fade into the distance from his window on the Hogwarts Express. He was on his way to his first year at Hogwarts.


End file.
